Majora's Mask: Retold
by Zehro the Demon Assassin
Summary: Link has saved Hyrule and Zelda from Ganondorf's Tyranny in the most... unique of ways. But does his adventure stop there? Nope. Welcome to the next installment of my 'Retold' series.
1. Prologue

_In the land of Hyrule, there echoes a legend. A legend held dearly by the Royal Family that tells of a boy..._

_A boy who, after battling evil and saving Hyrule, crept away from the land that made him a legend..._

_Done with the battles he once raged across time, he embarked on a journey. A secret and personal journey..._

_A journey in search of a beloved and invaluable friend..._

_A friend with whom he parted ways when he finally fulfilled his heroic destiny and took his place among legends..._

* * *

"Navi? Navi! Where are you? Navi?"

Link rode on Epona through the Lost Woods. How he got Epona in the Lost Woods in the first place, it remains a mystery. He had the Kokiri Sword and the Hylian Shield on his back. Ever since he had saved Zelda and Hyrule from Ganondorf, he had prepared for anything else that might happen, so now he was able to use the sword better, as well as being able to hold his shield. Link wiped the sweat off of his forehead. He had been searching for Navi for almost a year, now, yet he had found no sign of her.

"For the love of Nayru, it's been a year, now! It can't be that hard to find ONE fairy!"

Epona whinnied, signalling that she saw something. Link misinterpreted it, thinking it was just a friendly neigh. Link petted Epona's mane. "Aw, don't worry, girl. We'll find her. I still can't believe Malon just gave you to me. Going away gift, I guess?" Link sighed, and remembered back to Lon Lon Ranch.

**{Flashback}**

Link entered Lon Lon Ranch, passing the house and barn, and went straight to the field where the horses galloped. He saw Malon in the middle of the field, singing her song to Epona. Link slowly approached her. "Malon?" Malon turned around. Her face beamed with excitement. "Link! Oh, it's so good to see you!" She ran up and hugged Link. "I thought I wouldn't see you again. You were gone for a while. What happened?" Link scratched the back of his head. "Well, it's kind of a long story, Malon. Long story short, I traveled to the future with the help of the Ocarina of Time and the Master Sword, defeated six temples to awaken six sages, obtained the light arrows, defeated Ganondorf and saved Hyrule, along with Princess Zelda."

Malon's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You... you went to the future?" Link nodded. Malon's smile grew wider than ever before. She jumped up and down in excitement. "EEEK! I can't believe you actually went to the future! Did you see me? What did I look like? What did my dad look like? What did Mister Ingo look like?" Link stopped Malon from jumping. "Settle down, Malon. One question at a time." Malon rolled her eyes. "Ingo and your father looked the same as they did before, except with a few minor changes. For a time, Ingo actually owned the ranch and sent your father away." Malon's eyes widened. "What about me? What did he do to me?" "Ingo kept you around," Link said, "But he worked your fingers to the bone." Malon started to seem a little scared at the thought. "He treated you like crap. I should know, I saw him yelling at you for dropping a bucket of milk on accident." Link paused for a bit. "He... he... he even beat you." Malon shook her head. "Please stop, Link!"

Link smiled. "But, one day, a handsome young man who had recently turned eighteen visited the ranch to see his old friend, only to find her very miserable. So that man walked up to Ingo and challenged him to a horse race. If the man won, he would win fifty rupees and the horse he rode. If he lost, he would be kicked off of the ranch forever. The man beat Ingo and won his friend's favorite horse. But Ingo locked him up in the ranch with no way to escape. Eventually, the man found a way out of the ranch, escaping with the horse. Ingo freaked out and went crazy, knowing that Ganondorf would punish him severely if he found out that he had given away the best horse in Hyrule to another person. Eventually, the girl took charge and told Ingo to shape up or ship out. Ingo became a simple man who never complained. Days later, the man came back with the girl's father and her favorite horse intact. And in the end, the man won the heart of the farm girl."

Malon rolled her eyes at Link's story. "Wow, how long did it take you to come up with that story?" Link frowned. "I didn't make it up. It's true." Malon sighed. "Well... what about me?" Link raised an eyebrow. "What about you?" Malon got closer. "Duh, fairy boy. What do I look like in the future?" Link turned slightly red. "Uh...well...uh...you...you had long, fiery red hair...uh...very blue eyes..." Malon rolled her eyes. "Link, I have that already. Come on, tell me what I looked like. Did I look pretty?" Link smiled. "Beautiful." Malon blushed a little bit.

Link sighed. "Malon, there's something I have to tell you." "What is it," Malon asked. Link took a deep breath before he spoke. "Something's come up... and I have to leave Hyrule." Malon's eyes widened in shock. "W-What?" "I have to leave," Link repeated. "I'm sorry." Malon shook her head. "No, no, no, you don't have to leave. You can stay here." Link sighed. "It's a... personal matter, Malon. I have to go. I'm sorry." Link hugged Malon and started making his way towards the gate. Malon stopped him before he could pass the house. "Wait, Link. If you're gonna leave... at least let me give you something before you go." Link sighed again. "Look, Malon, I know you like me and all, but if we do that right now, it's just gonna be harder for us to-" Malon whistled and Epona came rushing over. The horse nuzzled up to Malon. "I want you to take Epona with you." Link's eyes widened. "Oh. Uh. Yeah. Sure, I'll take her." Malon raised an eyebrow. "Well, yeah. What did you think I was gonna..."

Link hopped onto Epona and slowly started to ride out of the ranch. "Wait," Malon called out. Link turned around. "Yeah?" Malon slowly walked over to him. "Link... please promise me you'll come back." Link smiled and nodded. "I will, Malon." And with that, Link rode out of the ranch and made his way towards Kokiri Forest.

**{End Flashback}**

Epona neighed again and reared up, sending Link flying off and hitting his head on the ground, hard. He laid on his stomach, unconscious. Two fairies peeked out from in front of the horse. One had a yellow glow and the other was purple. They both snickered at the sight of Link laying unconscious. Then, both of their attention turned to the figure behind them, laughing his head off. He was a skull kid, but he wore a strange mask. It was in the shape of a heart and had spikes sticking out of each of the sides; eight on bottom, four on each side, and two on top, one on each side. The mask had two large orange pupils that seemed to stare into your soul. The mask was a mix of colors, with the main color being purple. The skull kid laughed again. He lifted his mask to get a good look at the sight in front of him. He saw Link lying on the ground and Epona neighing. He looked to the two fairies.

"Haha, you two fairies did great! Let's see if he's got anything good on him."

The skull kid slowly approached the horse and it's master. He kicked Link onto his back and patted him down, seeing if he had anything good on him. He found a few things but just threw them off, seeing as he wasn't interested in them. "Hmm... Slingshot? Nah. A hammer? Nope." The skull kid threw the hammer behind him, almost hitting one of the fairies. "Hey, watch it," the yellow fairy called out. Finally, the skull kid found something he liked. He opened a pocket on Link's tunic and pulled out an Ocarina. He lifted it up and took a look at it. The purple fairy piped up.

"Ooh! Ooh! What a pretty ocarina. Hey, Skull Kid, let me touch it! I wanna try!"

The yellow fairy bumped into the purple fairy, showing she was obviously a bit angry. "You can't, Tael! What if we dropped it and broke it? I'm not letting you touch it!" The purple fairy slumped his shoulders. "Aw, come on, Sis. Why can't I try it out too?" A bit of rustling was heard from behind the three, but they payed it no mind. Probably just the horse.

"Ahem..."

The two fairies turned around and let off warning dings when they saw Link staring back at them. Skull Kid slowly turned around. He let out a yelp when he saw Link and tried to hide the ocarina from him. Link gave him a confused look, but backed away slowly. Suddenly, Link lunged forward in an attempt to grab the ocarina, only to have Skull Kid jump high into the air and land on his horse. Epona reared up and started to gallop away out of fright. Link quickly jumped and grabbed onto Epona's leg. He held on with all his might, trying his best not to fall off. Eventually, they came to a turn off where Skull Kid sharply turned right. Link lost his strength and let go of Epona. He was launched into a pile of grass. The Skull Kid laughed again and rode off with his horse.

Link slowly got back up after regaining his strength. He took a step forward and stepped on an overgrown patch of grass. The patch of grass let out a scream. "CODE RED, CODE RED! WE GOT A HUMAN!" All of the grass got up and started to run away. Link couldn't figure out what happened, but he knew he had to get Epona back. He ran forward and into the cave that Skull Kid rode into.

On the other side, he found some overgrown stumps leading to a cave entrance. Link raised an eyebrow. "Wait... this looks like a dead end." Link shook off any thoughts he had and ran forward. He jumped on the first one and then to the next one. He did a cartwheel onto the second one, then a frontflip onto the third one. He did a second cartwheel on the fourth one and finally landed a backflip on the last one. Link wiped off his forehead. "Phew, that training Impa gave me sure payed off." Link charged forward and ran into the cave.

He saw nothing but darkness as he ran through the cave. He didn't know what was on the other side, but he had to find out. He made it out, but-

"Woah!"

Link stopped right as he was about to fall into a giant hole. "Phew, that was a close one. I almost made the biggest mistake of my life."

A blue ball of light appeared out of nowhere behind Link. "Hi, Link!"

"AAAAH!" Link was surprised by what he heard and fell off without even thinking. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

The ball of light looked down the hole. "Oops..." A figure approached the ball of light. She had short green hair, green boots, green... Green everything. "Navi, did you find Link?" Navi turned around to face the figure. "Yeah, Saria. But he fell down this hole. And there's no WAY I'm going down there." Saria looked down the hole. "Do you think he'll be okay?" Navi shrugged. "Meh, he'll be fine."


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

**A/N: Forgot to properly introduce myself. I'm Zehro and welcome to Majora's Mask: Retold. The sequel to Ocarina of Time: Retold.**

**Vicky: Genius, you haven't even FINISHED Ocarina of Time, yet.**

**Zehro: And this is my, somewhat annoying, co author, Vicky.**

**Vicky: Don't you think you should wait before you release another story?**

**Zehro: Oh, whatever, I'm doing it anyways.**

_Chapter 1: Down the Rabbit Hole_

*THUD*

"AGH! I think I fractured my epidermis!"

Link slowly stood up after falling for about ten minutes. Though he fell from a very far height, his landing was still a bit soft. Link looked down to see what he had landed on. He saw a strange kind of flower. It had pink petals and a giant hole in the middle of it. Suddenly, a bright light shone from in front of him, and he heard that laugh again. He looked up and saw the skull kid, with his two fairies, laughing at him. Those eyes pierced into Link's soul as the Skull Kid spoke.

"What's with that stupid horse of yours? It doesn't listen to a word that's said to it!"

Link rolled his eyes. "You gotta be gentle with her, smart one. Hopping on her back scared her, and you were riding her pretty aggressively."

Link couldn't see it, but the Skull Kid was rolling his eyes. "Whatever. There's no point in riding a thing like that, so I did you a favor and got rid of it." He laughed again.

Link's eyes went wide. He balled up his fists and shot the Skull Kid a dirty look. "That horse was a present from my friend! I'll KILL you!"

"Aw, boo hoo. Why the long face? I just thought I'd have a little fun with you..."

"You think this is fun," Link questioned. "This is what's fun to you? Is stealing things from people really the only way that YOU can have fun? Read a book, get a girlfriend, watch a poster, eat a bug, or something."

Skull Kid put his hand on his chin. "Hmm... a girlfriend, eh? Well, there was that one redhead from the ranch that sometimes comes by the forest..."

Link lunged forward in an attempt to attack the skull kid, but the two fairies held him back. "LEAVE MALON ALONE! I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF IF YOU TOUCH HER!" Skull Kid shook his head. "Oh, come now... do you really think you can beat me as I am now?" One of the fairies slipped, letting Link go. Link pulled out his sword and swung it at the skull kid. Skull Kid conjured a psychic blast and blasted Link back against the wall. Link fell to his knees, in severe pain. Skull Kid was REALLY angry now.

"Fool!"

He began to shake his mask side to side, sending off terrible shockwaves. The fairies moved out of the way as to not be affected by the shockwaves. Link took full on damage. His whole body started to hurt as Skull Kid mentally tortured him. Link let out a scream, only to be silenced by Skull Kid's laugh. Link fell to the ground, sent into the magic induced dream.

* * *

In his dream, Link was surrounded by total blackness. He could hear the faint rustling of leaves somewhere. Minutes pass and he realized that it was all around him. Link blinked once and a bunch of Deku Scrubs had surrounded him. Link couldn't find a way out. Everywhere he looked, there would be a Deku Scrub blocking his way.

As soon as he found an opening, Link ran away as far as he possibly could. But it was no use. Everywhere he ran, he saw the Deku Scrubs chasing him. He looked behind him and saw a giant Deku Scrub chasing him. Link tripped and braced himself for his demise. Then, everything went black.

* * *

Skull Kid leaned forward to get a good look at Link. Link slowly opened his eyes. Somehow, he felt... different. He looked down into the water in front of him. He was shocked at what he saw. His hair had become straw-like, his eyes had turned orange, his skin was now wood and his mouth was permanently frozen in an 'O' shape. Link shook his head, knowing that this couldn't be happening. He let out a cry of agony. Skull Kid simply laughed at him. "HAHAHAHAHAH, now THAT'S a good look for you! You'll stay looking that way forever!"

The door behind Skull Kid opened and he slowly started to drift away. Link picked himself off of the ground and sprinted at full speed towards Skull Kid, only to have the yellow fairy stop him.

"S-S-SIS!"

*THUD*

The fairy turned around and found the door closed. She let out a surprised DING and flew to the door. "Whoa, whoa! Hey! Skull Kid! You left me behind! Hey, come on! Open the door! Wait for me! I'm still here! Tael, you can't just leave without me!" She tried to bust down the door multiple times, but it was no use. She let out a depressed sigh. Shortly after, she perked back up. She turned bright red and faced towards Link.

"YOU!"

She flew right in front of Link and screamed in his face. "If I wasn't dealing with you, I wouldn't have gotten separated from my brother! Well, don't just sit there, Deku boy! SAY SOMETHING!" Unfortunately, he couldn't say anything. His vocal cords were removed, so he couldn't speak. The fairy gave him a confused look. "...W-why are you looking at me like that?" The fairy turned slightly pink. "Is there something on my face? In my teeth?" Link shook his head. The fairy turned red again. "Will you stop gawking at me and just open the door?!" Link crossed his deku arms and turned around, not wanting to listen to the fairy anymore. She sighed. "Please? Come on, a helpless little girl is asking for your help." The fairy turned back to the door. "Oh, Tael... I hope he'll be alright on his own..."

Link rolled his deku eyes, turned back around and walked to the door. He lifted the door, somehow, and walked in, with the fairy following him. The fairy turned around in amazement. She wondered how a little deku scrub could have opened a giant door like that. She didn't even notice Link walking down the hallway and into the other room. She fluttered her wings and flew as fast as she could after him.

"Hey! What're you doing?! Don't just leave me back there!"

Deku Link crossed his arms and turned away from the fairy. The fairy sighed. "Listen... uh... that stuff back there... I'm sorry." Link uncrossed his arms and partially turned back around. The fairy flew up to is face. "Take me with you!" The sudden gesture made Link jump back a bit. He gave the fairy a confused look. "You want to know about that Skull Kid, right?" Link nodded. "Well, I think I may have an idea on where he's going." The fairy held out her tiny hand. "If you take me with you, I'll help you find the Skull Kid, deal?" Link scratched the back of his wooden head, showing that he was unsure. The fairy flew back up to him. "Please?" Link let out a Deku Sigh and shrugged his shoulders. He shook the fairy's tiny hand, forming a 'hopefully temporary' team.

The fairy smiled. "Good! Then it's settled. You and I are gonna be partners until we catch the Skull Kid. I'm Tatl. Nice to meet you, or whatever... What's your name?" The Deku gave her a confused look. Tatl mentally facepalmed herself. "Oh, right. You can't speak. Oh well. Now that we've gotten things straightened out, can we stop messing around and get out of here?" Link hung his head. He knew this was going to be a long day.

As he prepared to continue forward, he stepped on something soft. Looking down, he saw the same kind of flower he had landed on a while ago. He was intrigued and bent down to get a better look at the flower. Without warning, a branch came out of the flower, grabbed Link by the head and pulled him in. Tatl floated over the carnivourous plant. "Uh oh..." Soon after, Link launched out of the plant, ripping some of the petals from it and glided over to the other side. Tatl flew over to him when he landed.

"Wow... I'm not sure how you did that," Tatl started, "but that was amazing. You had better watch out for those. Those are the carnivorous Deku Flowers. Oddly enough, they only eat Deku Scrubs." Link sighed. "Really would've liked to to have known that earlier," he thought to himself. The two of them entered the next room. This room was a bit more complex. On each platform, there was a Deku Flower and large trees littered the room, blocking many paths. Link used each of the flowers to his advantage, even getting a few Deku Nuts along the way.

Tatl stopped him halfway through. "Hey, over there. What's that?" Link focused his attention on the small tree near the large tunnel. Using the flowers, he flew over to the beginning of the tunnel to get a better look at the tree. "It's strange," Tatl started, "but the way you look right now kinda looks like this tree." Link took a closer look. She was right. It's appearance looked very much like him. The tree's eyes were hollow and it's mouth looked just like Link's did. "It looks all dark and gloomy," Tatl continued. "Almost as if it could cry any second... How sad..." Link slowly walked away from the tree and entered the large tunnel before him.

* * *

The room around them seemed to spin as they went through the tunnel. Link teetered from side to side and Tatl had trouble flying straight. Both of them felt like they would lose their balance pretty soon. In the distance, they heard a soft tune, almost lighthearted, but somehow foreboding. As soon as Link and Tatl got to the end of the tunnel, two doors slammed shut behind them.

Link rushed over to the edge, where the water was, and puked wood shavings. Tatl flew right beside him and threw up pixie dust. Link collapsed on the floor, spitting out garbled words that didn't make sense, since he was a Deku Scrub. Tatl flew up to the nearest ledge and sat down to rest. "Ugh... oh man... I feel so dizzy..."

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Link thought. Tatl flew up to his head and knocked on his forehead. "Hey, no time for resting. Come on!" Link turned over to his side. Tatl sighed. "Look, I know you don't want to go because you feel sick, but come on, you want your stuff back, right? And you want to get back at Skull Kid for turning you into a freaking Deku Scrub, right?" Link nodded. Tatl flew up and pulled his hair. "Then let's go! We haven't got all day!" Link let out another sigh and stood up. Then threw up again.

He slowly made his way up the ramps, trying to hold onto the railings. "Ugh! Really sucks not having any freaking hands," Link thought. "Or apposable thumbs." He finally made it up the ramp and to the main floor. He didn't know where he was, but for some reason, he had expected to see someone there, waiting for him. Link shrugged and walked up to the giant doors. Tatl was following closely behind him. Suddenly, she let out a surprised ding. After she dinged, a creepy laugh came from behind the two of them.

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"

Link spun around and came face to face with a very slim man with red hair and a very creepy smile. He had a backpack that looked WAY too big for him. The backpack itself was filled to the brim with masks. Link recognized this person instantly. "Hey... you're the guy from the Happy Mask shop in Castle Town," Link tried to say, but only coming out as a garbled mess. The man nodded his head. "Why, yes I am, young Deku." Link jumped back a bit. "You're wondering how I can understand you, correct?" Link nodded. "Well, that's not important.

Link slowly walked towards the salesman, with Tatl hiding behind his head every step of the way. "I own the Happy Mask Shop. I travel far and wide collecting masks." Link rolled his eyes. He knew this already. The Happy Mask Salesman narrowed his gaze at the young Deku Scrub, squinting his eyes far more tighter than he possibly could. "However... during my travels, a very important mask was stolen from me by an imp in the woods." Link's eyes widened. He knew exactly what he was talking about. Tatl peeked out of her hiding spot a bit at the mention of the 'imp'. The salesman's look became more sincere. "Ah, so you DO know who I'm talking about."

"Now, don't think of me as rude, but I've been following you." Link backed away slowly from the man. "I don't think it's rude," Link tried to say. "I think it's creepy as f-." The salesman nodded a bit. "Yes, it kind of is." Link kept his distance from the salesman. Tatl went back to hiding behind his head. "Why have you been following," Link tried to say. The salesman put his hand on his chin and straightened his posture. "I know of a way to get you back to your _**Former**_**_ Self._"**

All of Link's attention was now focused on the salesman. Tatl even flew out from behind Link's head. "Woah woah," she said, "you're saying you know how to change him back to his old self?" The salesman nodded. "Why, yes, I do. And it's very simple. All you have to do is get the _**precious item**_ that was stolen from you. Then, I will turn you back to normal." Link jumped up and down in excitement. Tatl just rolled her eyes and just floated beside his head.

"In exchange..." Both Link and Tatl froze in place. The salesman held out his arms. "All I ask is that you get my precious mask, that the imp stole, back for me." Link exchanged a look with Tatl. The salesman gave a confused look. "Is it not a simple task? It should, by no means, be a difficult task." That reassured Link. He decided he would do it. "However," the salesman continued. Link froze in place, just as he was about to accept. "There is one... small thing." Link and Tatl gave the salesman a confused look. "You see, I am a very busy fellow, and I must leave in _**three**_** days.** I would be very grateful if you could get the mask back for me before my **_time_** here is up."

Link shrugged his shoulders. "Should be simple enough," he tried to say. "I'll do it. I mean, how hard could it be to get one mask in three days?" The salesman bowed to Link. "Thank you. Well then, I'm counting on you." Tatl tugged on Link's hat, signalling that it was time for them to go. Link rolled his eyes and walked up the steps to the giant door. With a heavy push, he opened the door and went outside.


	3. Clock Town

"No way! I'm not going down there!"

"It's your fault he fell in!"

"What do I look like, his mother?!"

"Hey, don't joke about that."

"You can forget it, Saria. There is NO way I'm going down there."

Navi and Saria were arguing just outside of the cave that led to the bottomless pit. Saria was attempting to convince Navi to go after Link and make sure he's alright, but Navi had second thoughts about the situation. The two had been arguing for hours.

"You at least owe it to him."

"I've been on one long adventure with him already! I think once is enough!"

"Navi, you're going down there!"

Navi crossed her arms. "And why should I?" Saria held up her finger. "Because I know you care about Link as much as I do." Navi turned away from the forest girl. "If you care about him so much, why don't YOU go down there?" Saria shook her head. "I'm not allowed to leave the forest, remember?" Navi raised an eyebrow. "How do you know it goes out of the forest? It could just lead deeper INTO the forest." Saria's expression went blank. She sweatdropped. "Uh... t-that's not important. What matters is, you need to go down there and find him."

Navi shook her head. "I'm not his babysitter! I can't be constantly looking out for him, making sure he doesn't do something stupid, like sticking his hand in a fireplace or running with scissors or something else. He's a big kid, he can look after himself." Saria took a step towards Navi. "Navi... Link told me what you told him that one night in the forest." Navi's eyes turned to dots. "I... I don't know what you're talking about." Saria raised an eyebrow. "Oh you don't? Allow me to refresh your memory." Saria cleared her throat. "Link, you have no idea how much you mean to me. I can't stand the sight of you putting your life in danger because of-"

Navi covered her ears. "Okay! Okay! I get it! Geez!" Saria stopped. She smirked at the fairy. "Like I said, I know that you care about him as much as I do. So you need to go down there and find him." Navi sighed, knowing that this argument would most likely last forever. "Fine, I give. I'll go check on him. But I need to have a partner." Saria crossed her arms. "And just who might I send?" Navi shrugged. "I dunno. How about..."

"I'll go," came a voice from nowhere. Saria and Navi turned around to see who was talking. There, a mysterious figure stood, in a cloak. Saria rolled her eyes. "Seriously, what is it with the author and cloaks?" The figure took a step forward. "Who are you," Saria asked. "I have many names," the person said, "but you can call me Carmella." Saria raised an eyebrow. "Carmella? What's your last name?" "Dansen," the figure said.

Navi facepalmed. "Here come the letters."

Carmella snapped her fingers and two fairies appeared from behind her. Navi instantly recognized them as the two fairies who you know are there, but never say a word. "Hey... Those are the two new fairies." Carmella nodded. "Yes. Mario Brothas and Ted Tris."

Navi facepalmed again. "I can hear the lawsuits already."

Carmella walked over to Saria, with Mario and Ted following closely behind. "I'll go find Link for you." Saria gave her a confused look. "How do you know Link?" "Let's just say," she began, "we're old friends." Saria shrugged. "Alright. You, Navi and Mario and Ted can go and search for Link." Carmella shook her head. "Oh, no. They're just around for laughs. You can go now, you two." Mario and Ted left shortly after. Both Navi and Saria facepalmed this time. Carmella and Navi entered the cave after they said their goodbyes to Saria.

Navi looked down the hole. It was a pretty long way down. "You sure you wanna go through with this," she asked. Carmella nodded. "Positive." Carmella took a deep breath and swan dived into the hole. Navi followed closely behind her, still with questions in her mind. Questions like, 'who is this girl' and 'how does she know who Link is?'

* * *

**~We interrupt this story with a note from the author~**

**REALITY!**

**Time for the actual story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda Series or any of it's characters**

_Chapter 2: Clock Town_

* * *

**_Dawn of_**

**_The First Day:_**

**_-72 Hours Remain-_**

_~South Clock Town~_

Link's eyes immediately snapped open. He looked upwards towards the sky. Tatl caught this and flew over to him. "What? What is it? Do you see something?" Link was a bit confused. He felt as if someone or something had told him that he had a certain amount of time left. He turned around and looked at the door. Could it have been the salesman that said that? Tatl caught his gaze. "What? The salesman? I know, he gives me the creeps. That mask salesman was the..." She paused for a little bit. "Sorry... just thinking out loud."

Link started to walk forward a bit. Tatl was mumbling something to herself over and over again. Link got annoyed with this and shot her a look. Tatl caught his gaze. "What? Don't look at me like that! We have three days. **THREE DAYS!** Even if we never sleep, that still leaves us with a measly** 72 hours!"** Tatl crossed her arms. "Talk about demanding." Link gave her a blank look. Tatl sighed. "Is there something about me that you like? Why do you keep staring at me? I mean, I know I'm a cute fairy, but seriously. You're giving me the creeps." Link hung his head and let out a deku sigh. Tatl floated up to his face. "Will you stop standing there like an idiot?! We have work to do and we just ate up a minute or so with this pointless conversation. Our first stop is the **Great Fairy."**

Link shuddered a bit, remembering the Great Fairies that he had encountered back in Hyrule. Tatl was really getting sick of waiting around. "Look, you wanna find Skull Kid or not?!" Link said nothing, mainly because he couldn't. "Well, the Great Fairy will know what he's up to. She watches over everything. And... uh... between you and me..." Tatl leaned in closer. "The Skull Kid is no match for the Great Fairy." Link gave Tatl a 'You Don't Say' look. He knew that the Great Fairy was an all powerful being, and could easily outmatch Skull Kid if she wanted to. "Don't give me that look, Deku Boy! I could whip you right now if I wanted to!" Just for a laugh, Link swatted her into the wall.

Tatl immediately turned red, almost like Navi would when she got pissed. She flew right in Link's face. "Why I oughta..."

***CHOMP!***

Link's eyes widened in pain. He looked down and saw a dog chewing on his leg. He started screaming and running around like an idiot, slamming his leg with the dog on it into the wall and spinning around. The commotion drew the attention of everyone in South Clock Town. Even the boy in the Pikachu mask.

Link finally tripped and fell into a patch of water. The dog let go, climbed out of the water, shook himself off and went on with his business. Tatl flew over to check if Link was okay. Link let out a groan or two, gurgling on the water that made it's way into his mouth. Tatl's red glow immediately disappeared.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! I can't breathe! I can't breathe! Ahahahahaha!" Tatl fell straight to the ground, laughing. Link climbed out of the water and right next to a yellow flower. "Wait! Wait! Hang on!" a voice called out from up above. Link looked up and saw a deku flying in the sky with a few bags of Din-knows-what. The Deku dropped straight into the flower, then came back out.

"Hey, what's your problem kid?! This is my private property!" Link gave the Deku a confused look. "Oh, what, you get your kicks by using other people's flowers without their permission? You're a sick Deku, even for a scrub like you." The Deku pointed towards North Clock Town. "Now get outta here before I give ya a knuckle sammich!"

Link slowly stood back up and dusted himself off. He rolled his eyes. "You don't have to be such a jerk about it," Link said to the Deku. The Deku got even angrier. "Oh, lookie here. We got a smart ass around here! So, you WANT me to beat you to a pulp, is that it?!" Link started to get pissed now. "Hey, buddy, you don't know who you're messing with." Tatl couldn't understand what Link was saying, but the Deku understood perfectly. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know I was in the presence of the famous 'flower-stealer!' My apologies! Now, SCRAM!" Link just rolled his eyes and walked towards North Clock Town. Before he was completely gone, the Deku heard Link say one last thing. "Once I turn back to normal, you're the first on my kill list."

* * *

"Why'd you stop," Tatl asked. Before entering the next part of Clock Town, Link turned around and focused his attention on the boy, about the same age as him, near the mailbox. He had purple hair that dropped down to his shoulders, purple shorts, purple vest with a white undershirt and he wore a Keaton Mask. Link wasn't sure why but there was something about the boy that made him feel like he was hiding something.

Tatl followed Link's gaze. "The boy? What about him? He's probably just dropping off some package for his parents. Come on, kid, we don't have time for this." Tatl started moving towards the next part of Clock Town, but turned around to see Link still staring at that kid. Tatl floated over to him again. "Hello? Earth to Deku Scrub. Can you hear me?" No response.

The boy turned and saw the Deku Scrub staring at him from a distance. He slowly began to back away towards the steps. Link took one step forward, and the boy turned and ran. Link started running about as fast as the boy was, if not faster. Tatl, silently cursing Link under her breath, tried to fly faster than him in an attempt to stop him.

* * *

The boy ran across the bridge, past the Laundry Pool and into his house, locking the door as it slammed shut. Link stopped as soon as he saw the door shut. So close, yet he didn't figure out what the boy was hiding. Tatl entered the Laundry Pool and flew straight at Link, glowing a severe shade of red. "Are you insane?! The Great Fairy Fountain is that way!" She pointed towards the direction of North Clock Town. "That way," she repeated. "I swear, if I didn't need you as bad as I do right now, I would RIP off your arms and beat you senseless!"

The frog that was there stopped hopping and looked directly at Tatl. The aggressive fairy turned around. "What're you looking at?!" The frog hopped into the Laundry Pool without a second thought. She turned back to Link. "Now, GET off of your wooden ass, GET away from this pool and GO to the Great Fairy Fountain in North Clock Town! You think you can do that without screwing something up?!"

"Pardon me, but did you say Great Fairy Fountain?"

Tatl turned around to see another, slightly different fairy floating above the pool. Tatl flew up to the disfigured fairy. "And what's it to you?"

"I was just on my way there," the fairy replied. "Do you mind if I tag along with you?"

Tatl shook her head. "Sorry, but I can only look out for one blockhead right now."

The fairy started to fly around, frantically. "Oh, please? I need to get to the Great Fairy Fountain."

Tatl sighed. "I told you no." She flew back over to Link. "Come on, Sir Screws-Up-A-Lot. We've got work to do." Tatl started to fly away from the Laundry Pool. By herself.

Tatl turned around and saw Link nodding his head to the disfigured fairy and letting her fly into his hat. Tatl sighed once her partner walked back to the entrance to the Laundry Pool. "You're really gonna take that freak with us?" Link rolled his eyes and walked out of the small area.

* * *

"Over there," Tatl pointed. Link walked up the slopes and into the cave in North Clock Town. Inside of the cave, they found a Great Fairy Fountain. Not like the ones that Link has seen before. There was no tile where you could stand and play Zelda's Lullaby and the fairy would just appear. It was like the fountain in the Sacred Forest Meadow, where fairies would stay and you could walk in and collect them.

This fountain was like that, except a bunch of disfigured fairies like the one from the Laundry Pool. Tatl was a bit confused. "Uh... what's with all the freaky-deaky fairies? Shouldn't the Great Fairy be here?" As Link walked forward, the fairy that was in his hat jumped out and flew in with the others. A bright light shone after it joined and the Great Fairy appeared out of nowhere.

Tatl's jaw dropped. "Great Fairy!" The Great Fairy chuckled. "Yes, my child. It is I, the Great Fairy of **Magic**." Tatl was reduced to a stammering mess. "I-I'm s-so sorry, G-Great Fairy! I-I didn't kn-know that y-y-you were th-that one f-fairy!" The sight was pretty entertaining and Link silently laughed to himself. "It is alright, my child. Tatl, and the young man with an altered shape..." Link straightened up.

"I thank the both of you for restoring my shattered body."

"I don't understand," Tatl said. "What happened to you?" The Great Fairy's expression changed to sorrow. "I thought that the masked child was helping me and I grew careless..." As soon as Tatl heard that, she instantly turned red. "Skull Kid! Grr... he's crossed the line this time!" The Great Fairy shook her head. "Tatl, you must not let your anger get the better of you. Like with young Link here..."

Tatl gave the Great Fairy a confused look. She looked towards Link then back at her. "You mean 'Deku Boy?'" The Great Fairy nodded her head. "Yes... he has a courageous heart and a noble cause." Tatl just remained silent. The Great Fairy turned her attention towards Link.

"And you, Link..." Link looked directly at the Great Fairy. "I cannot thank you enough for doing me such a kindness. When one person wouldn't help, you came and did it anyways. I cannot offer much, but I can give you this." The Great Fairy shifted her pose and summoned a beam of light that surrounded Link. He became dizzy... very dizzy.

As quickly as it came, the beam of light ceased, cutting off Link's dizziness. He felt stronger now. Very strong. Like he had after his first encounter with a Great Fairy.

Tatl flew a bit forward. "Where do we go now, Great Fairy?" The Great Fairy thought about it for a moment. "The **man** who lives in the **observatory** outside of town might know the whereabouts of the Skull Kid. But be cautious. You must not underestimate that child's powers, young one." Tatl nodded her head and turned to Link. "Let's go."**  
**

Before they left, the Great Fairy called out one more thing.

_"If ever you return to your former self, please, come see me. I will be able to further assist you."_

* * *

Link stopped for a moment and took a look at a kid with a red bandana who was shooting at a blue balloon with that one mask on it. When Link walked forward, the kid turned around and shot him a dirty look. "Whaddya want, shrimp? I'm busy practicing with my blowgun!" Tatl interrupted the two. "We were just wondering if you knew where-"

"If you can't pop that balloon up there, then don't even bother talking to me," the boy interrupted. He turned back around and started shooting the balloon again. Tatl groaned and started flying towards East Clock Town. "C'mon, kid, let's go check around and see if we can find someone to help us." The boy gave a triumphant smirk. "Yeah, you smelly Deku Scrub. Go bother someone else." Link shot the kid a dirty look and stopped him from shooting the balloon.

"What," the boy asked. "You think you can just stop my target practice and get away with it?" Link shook his head and turned his head towards the balloon. Using his magic power, he created a bubble about as big as his head and launched it towards the balloon. The balloon gave a loud pop and fell to the ground. The kid turned back to Link, dumbfounded. "You actually popped that balloon? It cost me EXTRA to have it reinforced!"

The kid crossed his arms. "Eh, not bad for a Deku Scrub... alright, what did you want to ask?" Tatl slowly flew over to the two. She turned to Link first. "I can't believe you actually..." She cut herself off then turned to the kid. "We were wondering if you knew where the observatory was located at." The kid raised an eyebrow. "The observatory? Yeah, we bombers use it as a hideout. But you have to have the code to get in."

Tatl turned a slight shade of blue, signalling she was happy. "Great. That's good news. You, uh, mind giving us the code?" The kid shook his head. "No can do. You didn't think getting the code was gonna be THAT easy, did you? And besides, I don't tell the code to smelly, rotten Deku Scrubs like him." Tatl turned red and flew up to the kid's face. "I can have you sent to the bottom of the ocean with your limbs cut off and your eyeballs gouged out..."

"You didn't let me finish," the kid nervously smiled. "I don't tell the code to smelly, rotten Deku Scrubs like him... without passing a test first. I mean, I can't just give the code to you without proving yourself. It goes directly against the bomber handbook. Are you up for the test?" Link nodded.

The boy whistled as loud as he could. "Bombers! Assemble!" Four other boys wearing blue bandanas lined up in front of the kid, whom Link assumed to be their leader. The four boys saluted their leader. The leader cupped his hands over his mouth. "Sound OFF!"

"Bomber 2: Reporting for duty!"

"Bomber 3: Ready for action!"

"Bomber 4: Awaiting commands!"

"Bomber 5: At your service!"

The leader turned around to face Link. He gave him a smirk and a thumbs up. "Bomber 1: The Leader, Jim!"

Tatl sarcastically clapped. "Very impressive introduction... can we move on with this?"

All four bombers lined up, shoulder to shoulder, next to their leader, Jim. "You have until tomorrow morning to find all of us. And because you're a 'Scrub,' we'll go easy on you since your brain hasn't fully developed yet." Link rolled his eyes.

"Ready?!" Jim shouted.

Link nodded.

"Bombers! Move OUT!"


	4. Clock Town Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda series.**

**Chapter 3: Clock Town Part 2/The Observatory**

All five bombers were gasping for air in the northern part of Clock Town. If Link could move his face at all, he'd smirk at their leader, Jim. Jim lifted his head and gave Link a small smile. "Not bad. For a Deku Scrub..." Jim sighed. "If only you were a human, then we could officially let you into the Bombers. Eh... I dunno, whaddya think guys?"

"No way!" all four bombers cried out in unison. "No Scrubs Allowed!" Jim put his hands on his hips, then shook his head. "Guess not..." The Bomber Leader turned to Link and his fairy. "Once, we let some kid, who wasn't human, join our gang. And man, did we ever regret it..." Tatl started to glow a faint shade of red. "This kid," she began. "Was this kid made out of wood?"

Jim nodded.

"Did he have weird looking clothes?"

Another nod.

"And was he wearing a weird mask that had two orange eyes that pierced your soul?"

He shuddered, then nodded. "You know him?"

Tatl was burning bright red. "All too well..."

Jim shrugged. "He's pretty popular around here. The bad kind, that is. Anyways... sorry that we can't let you in." He held up a finger. "But, I will teach you the code, like I promised." Then, he put on a very serious face. "But I'm only gonna tell you once, got it?!" Link nodded. Jim snapped his fingers, then all the bombers turned around, in order from Bomber One to Bomber Five. Link and Tatl froze when they saw the code for the hideout.

"The code is **12345!** Think you can remember it?" Tatl mentally facepalmed. "Yes, we can." Jim pointed to East Clock Town. "Our hideout is in the Eastern part of town. Just look for the Bomber with a yellow bandanna. Got it?" Link nodded, then took off with his fairy following behind him.

* * *

"If you wanna pass through here, you gotta give me the secret code."

Tatl flew in front of Link's face. "**12345**"

The boy twitched nervously. "Um... that's correct. I really hope Jim is okay with a scrub entering our hideout." The boy stepped out of the way and allowed Link to pass. "There's a lot of cool stuff down there where the astronomer is," the boy called out to Link before he disappeared. "Oh, and... um... The Bomber's Secret Society of Justice forever." Link nodded his head and entered into the underground tunnel.

The inside of the tunnel was very... dark. Fortunately, Tatl's glow was able to give off enough light to see. Link looked at the fairy who was flying ahead of him. Tatl turned around and almost lost her concentration when she saw that the boy's orange eyes were focused directly on her. "Y'know, that's REALLY creepy!" Link kept staring at her, to the point where she got very uncomfortable. "W-what? What is it?" Link lifted his nub of a hand and pointed all around the room, then pointed directly at her.

"You... want me to light up the room?" Link nodded. Tatl turned slightly red. "This is as bright as I can handle! If I were to go any brighter, I could end up blinding myself! Besides, for that to happen, I'd have to be really... well... embarrassed."

"Embarrassed?" he thought to himself. He had no idea how he was gonna be able to do that. Wait a second...

**{Flashback}**

Tatl gave him a confused look. "...W-why are you looking at me like that?" The fairy turned slightly pink. "Is there something on my face? In my teeth?"

**{End of unnecessarily short Flashback}**

So... what he needed to do was keep staring at her until she gets nervous enough to think that something's wrong with her, which will embarrass her. It was just crazy enough to work. Link put his hand nubs over his eyes and rubbed them furiously. Tatl looked at him like something was really wrong with him. Link took his hands off of his eyes then stared her down.

Tatl was wondering exactly what the hell he was doing. And what's worse, he wouldn't stop staring at her. Half a minute passed. Then a minute. Then two. Then three. Tatl started to turn a very light shade of pink and was glowing brighter than she was a few minutes ago. She finally opened her mouth to say something. "Wh... what are you... l-looking at?" Link didn't even blink. He just kept staring at her. She turned a brighter shade of pink and was glowing even brighter. "Y-you're... you're really making me... uncomfortable, D-Deku Boy..."

Then... he winked.

Tatl instantly turned pink and covered her eyes as she glowed brighter than the sun. Link grabbed her and ran forward, skipping on the water, jumping from platform to platform. A minute passed and Link was able to see something in the distance, other than Tatl's pink glow. It looked like... fire. Link, Tatl still in his hand, skipped across the water and twirled just as he was about to land. He stuck the landing, narrowly missing the water, and sat down next to the torch.

A few minutes later, Tatl's glow died down and she slowly turned back to her original color. She uncovered her eyes and took a look around. Next to her, was her partner, eyes closed, leaning against a torch. In front of her, was infinite darkness, with a pool of water that ran through it. To her other side, she saw what looked like a pathway. She flew up to Link, ready to chew him out for what he did to her, but he was already fast asleep. Tatl sighed and sat down on a ledge fairly close to him. Pretty soon, she was asleep too.

* * *

_**Night of**_

_**The First Day:**_

_**-60 Hours Remain-**_

Link's eyes shot open at the sudden noise. He bolted to his feet and ran towards the entryway he had seen earlier. Unfortunately, a Skultulla dropped down and attacked him the one time he let his guard down. Link let out a scream and fell on his back. Tatl yawned and stood on her tiny feet, wondering what woke her up. She saw her partner sprawled out on the floor with a very hungry Skultulla looming over him. She mentally facepalmed and flew up to the giant spider.

"Hey! Listen to me, bub! Unless you want a face full of fist, you're gonna back off of this Deku until I'm done with him! Then, you can eat him. Understood?!" The Skultulla let out a low pitched laugh and swatted Tatl away. Then, he continued to descend upon Link; oozing at the mouth. A second later, Tatl flew back up to him. "HEY! I don't think you heard me! You ain't getting this kid until I'm finished with him! Capiche?!" The spider ignored the fairy's threats, despite the fact that Tatl was burning red.

"This is the LAST time I'm warning you, bub! I'll rip off ALL of your limbs and feed them to you while you lay facedown in a pool of your own monster blood!" The Skultulla grew weary of the fairy's constant threats, so he did anything a logical monster would do. Eat her. He opened up his mouth, exposing his fangs, and drew closer and closer to Tatl. Before she could react, the spider let out a shriek, then fell to the floor; sliced in half.

Tatl looked past the monster's corpse and saw Link, on his feet, with the spider's blood on the tip of his hat. Tatl gave him a confused look. "Did you... slice him in half... with your hat?" Link nodded. Tatl crossed her arms. "Well, you're just full of surprises, now aren't you?" Link ignored the possible insult and kept going.

* * *

Link climbed up the ladder and ran into the tunnel in front of him. He heard lighthearted music again, but this time it was more hypnotizing than foreboding. Nothing could prepare the two from the mixture of colors that barfed into their faces as they entered the... observatory? Link walked up the winding ramp until he reached the top, where an old man, easily around seventy or so, was looking through a telescope. Link walked up to the man and tugged on his robe.

The astronomer turned away from his device and stared at Link coldly for a few seconds, then put on a happy face. "Well, well... a strange looking child has decided to join me today... are you a new friend of the Bombers gang?" Link slowly nodded his head, uncertain if he was a pedophile or just a plain creep. The astronomer put his hand on his chin. "Ah... yes... your manners appear to be much better than those of your mischievous friend the other day."

Tatl turned red again. "Skull Kid?! Is there ANYBODY he hasn't messed with?!" The astronomer chuckled at the fairy's temper. "The ill-mannered troublemaker threatened to break my instruments... he said he would steal my **Moon's Tear.** But, being the old man I am, there was nothing I could do to stop him." The astronomer sighed. "Even now, he's probably causing trouble around Clock Town..." The old man pointed to his telescope. "I've gotten a good view of him if you'd like to take a look yourself..."

Link stepped up to the telescope and peered in. He took a good look around Termina Field. Certainly, it was a big place, but not as big as Hyrule Field. Link looked around and saw a few... familiar faces. Upon further inspection, he saw a man dancing atop a pillar. He recognized this man as one of the people he had freed from the curse of the Gold Skultullas back in Hyrule. Link turned the telescope to the left and found another one in a patch of grass, mimicking his brother.

Link focused his telescope on the Clock Tower, seeing a figure on top of it. Doubting that it was another on of the 'brothers,' he zoomed in and saw none other than the Skull Kid himself, dancing atop the tower, mocking him. The Skull Kid looked up into the sky and Link followed his gaze. That was the first time he noticed the Moon. That damn Moon. Link nearly fell over backwards after he saw that haunting face. Tatl slightly chuckled to himself.

"What did you see, Link?" She wedged herself between Link and the telescope to try and get a look. "Big bad Chu Chu give you a sca-BWOSHIT!" Tatl flew right into Link's hat to try and forget about what she just saw. "Th-that Moon... it had a face..." Link looked back into the telescope just in time to see something fall from the Moon's eye. It crashed right outside of the observatory. And BOY, was it loud! Link focused the telescope back on the Skull Kid who was... mooning him. Link facepalmed. "Real original," he thought to himself.

Link darted to the door next to him and opened it. He picked up the foreign object that fell from the sky and put it in his pouch. He knew exactly what he needed to do, now.

* * *

"Hey! Buddy! I thought I said for you to scram!" Link rolled his eyes at the comment made by the angry Deku. "I got something I want to offer to you in exchange for your flower." The Deku raised an eyebrow. "An offer, eh? Alright, fine, lemme hear it."

Link reached into his pouch and pulled out the strange object he found earlier. The Deku took one look at it and freaked out. "Th-that's a moon tear! Those are EXTREMELY rare! I've... uh... been looking to get my hands on it for my lady friend." The Deku attempted to swipe the tear away from the tiny scrub, but Link was a step ahead and held it away. "Unh-unh-unh! The flower..."

"F-Fine! Take the flower! Here's the deed!" The Deku reached into his bag and literally threw the deed to the flower at Link, then swiped the tear from his hand. "A pleasure doing business with you," the Deku called out before launching into the air. Tatl flew out of Link's hat and stopped the Deku as he was about to fly away.

"Can I ask you something before you leave?" The Deku nodded. "Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"How is it that I can't understand what my partner is saying but I can understand you perfectly?"

The Deku lifted his finger, without dropping the bag he was holding. "That's actually a common problem with most Dekus, especially scrubs, where people can't even understand them. But I think I have just the thing." The Deku threw two of his bags high into the air, dug out something from his third bag and caught both of the other bags without missing a beat. "Here ya go. Just give this to your friend and he'll be talking in no-time."

The Deku handed Tatl an acorn. She gave him an annoyed look. "You're kidding... right?" The Deku shook his head. "Nope. Just have your friend chow down on this. Goodbye!" And with that, the Deku flew off. Tatl was really annoyed, but decided to go along with it, thinking that it wouldn't hurt to at least try.

* * *

Before Link could react, Tatl threw the acorn into his mouth, then kicked his jaw into the air to make sure he swallowed. Link fell onto the ground, coughing fiercely. He shot a nasty look at Tatl. "What the hell was that for?!" Tatl just stared at him, dumbfounded. "I can't believe it worked... you can talk... and I can understand you."

Link blinked once. Then twice. Then a third time. "So, you can understand me now?" Tatl shrugged. "Well, you got that distortion in your voice, so I can't understand EXACTLY what you're saying... but still, yeah. Now I can." Link stood up. "So, now what do we do?" Tatl looked up at the Clock Tower. "Well, since we got nothing to do, we can wait on top of that tower until it opens on the night of the Final Day."

Link remained silent for the longest time. "You're joking, right?"

"No, I am not."

He let out a sigh. "Alright, let's go." Link hopped into the Deku Flower and boosted all the way up to the balcony of the tower, where he would sit until the day came for him to confront the Skull Kid.

Tatl shrugged. "Oh, come on, how bad could it be?"


	5. And Now We Play The Waiting Game

**Chapter Four: And Now, We Play The Waiting Game**

"So... your name is Link?"

Link nodded.

"That's interesting. You got a last name?"

"Avalon."

"Nice."

...

...

...

...

...

"You have a family?"

Link shook his head.

"How come?"

"Never met them."

"Oh, that's sad."

...

...

...

...

...

"Have any hobbies?"

"Not really."

...

...

...

...

...

"Any skills?"

"Swordplay, archery, luck, you name it."

"Impressive."

...

...

...

...

...

"Favorite food?"

"Don't really have a favorite."

"Favorite drink?"

"Milk."

"Milk?"

"Milk."

...

...

...

...

...

"How long have you lived in Hyrule?"

"As long as I can remember."

...

...

...

...

...

"So... what do you like the most?"

"Defending my friends and the people I care the most about."

"What do you hate the most?"

"A lot of things, actually."

"Like?"

"Well, for one, anyone who'll threaten to destroy people, kingdoms or a land just to watch them suffer. But, other than that, I hate snakes, spiders, cuccos, redeads, skultullas, gibdos, stalfos, abusive guardians, postmen-"

"Woah, woah, wait... postmen?"

"Yep."

"You hate postmen?"

"You heard me right."

"That's a coincidence..."

...

...

...

...

...

"What are you afraid of the most?"

"Someone I love dying in front of me."

"Has it happened before?"

"No, and I don't plan for it to happen."

...

...

...

...

...

"Do you really think we can get that mask back from the Skull Kid?"

Link paused for a long time before responding. "I honestly have no idea. Remember back in that cave before I was transformed into... this?"

"... uh... not really, no."

"That psychic blast he conjured?"

"Oh yeah."

"That blast knocked the wind right out of me, to the point where I couldn't even think straight."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"So... How many friends do you got?"

"More than you can count."

"Any Best Friends?"

Link shrugged. "A few."

"You mind naming them?"

Link thought for a moment. "In order, Saria, Navi, Malon, Zelda and... I guess Ruto's my friend."

Tatl looked over. "Tell me a little about them."

Link sighed. "Well, first of all, they're all girls..."

Tatl chuckled. "I bet you had your hands full, huh?"

Link chuckled too. "Yeah, all of them had a crush on me at one point. Except for Navi."

"So, tell me more about them."

Link sighed again. "Where to start... well, Saria is my best friend and has been since as long as I can remember. We grew up together. When all the other kids in my village would make fun of me for being 'different,' she'd always be the one to cheer me up. She always took my side, no matter if I was right or wrong."

Tatl smiled a bit. "She sounds like a pretty loyal girl. Tell me about the others."

Link thought for a little bit. "Well, uh, Zelda has been one of my friends too, even though I barely see her. Y'see, she's the princess of Hyrule, so she's pretty well guarded. And her dad's REALLY uptight." Link sighed and looked off into the distance. "There was this incident about a year ago where I was forced to gather three magic stones in an attempt to stop an evil wizard from taking over Hyrule. But I was too late. Zelda had to flee, and the evil wizard, Ganondorf, rode after her after almost knocking me unconscious. Thank the Goddess I was able to stop him seven years later."

Tatl just stared at him. "How long did it take you to come up with that story?"

Link sighed.

Tatl flew off of her ledge and onto his shoulder. "So, tell me about Ruto. I bet she's fierce."

Link sighed. "Yeah, you'd think that. And you're right. She IS fierce. If she doesn't get her way, she WILL get angry. Way past how angry you get."

Tatl looked worried. "Geez, I hope I never run into her."

"You're telling me. After I rescued her from the belly of a giant fish, she fell in love with me and asked me to marry her. I didn't want to, but it was the only way to get the third and final stone, which was an 'engagement ring,' apparently. Strangely enough, she hasn't held it against me when I finished my quest."

"...a fish princess wanted to MARRY you?!" Tatl held back the laughter for as long as she could.

Link chuckled. "You can laugh. I think it's pretty hilarious, too."

...

...

...

...

...

"So, what about those other two? Uh... Navi and Malon?"

If Link's face wasn't permanently frozen into an O, his smile would disappear right about now. "Navi is the whole reason I was in the Lost Woods in the first place. That incident with the evil wizard... well... she stood by me every step of the way. After I defeated Ganondorf, I went into the woods to search for her. I was looking for her for a year and found nothing." Link sighed. "I just hope wherever she is, she's alright."

Tatl smiled. "I'm sure she's fine, kid."

"Could you stop calling me 'kid?' I have a name, y'know."

Tatl's smile disappeared. "Fine then, Link. Tell me about that last friend of yours; Malon."

Link could instantly feel his cheeks heat up, even though he was made out of wood. "Uh... well... uh... Malon... she's a very close friend of mine. That horse I was riding belonged to her."

Tatl turned dark blue, showing she was sad, or that she felt guilty. "Oh... yeah, sorry about that."

"It's alright. Anyways... Malon is a really great girl. I... I really do miss her, though."

"When did you two meet?"

Link sighed and thought back to that moment. "The first time I met her, I had just arrived in the market of Castle Town and plopped down in front of a fountain to get some shut eye. Navi tried to wake me up, but she eventually flew off to find someone to wake me up. About thirty, or so, minutes later, I wake up with my head being held in the fountain, almost about to drown. But, at the last second, I was pulled back out. When I regained my focus, I turned around and saw the person who had held my head underwater. And that was her."

"She... tried to drown you? Great first impression..." Tatl replied sarcastically.

"It's not like she wanted to. Navi made her do it so she could wake me up."

"Weren't you at least mad at Malon?"

"Not at all. I mean, at first, I was mad, but when I saw her... I dunno, all my feelings of anger were replaced with the feeling of butterflies in my stomach."

Tatl raised a brow. "Ooooooh, I get it. You got a crush on her, dontcha?"

Link was really glad his body was made out of wood, so his fairy couldn't see how red his cheeks were. "No, no. I didn't have a crush on her. I mean, I liked her, but not that way."

Tatl smirked at the Deku Scrub. "Don't lie. I know you like her."

Link shook his head. "No, I don't."

"Yeah, you do."

"No, I don't!"

"Yeaaaaaaaaaah, you do."

Link groaned and laid down on the ground.

* * *

**Dawn of**

**The Second Day:**

**-48 Hours Remain-**

Link groaned again. "Can't this go by any faster?"

Tatl shook her head. "Apparently not."

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!"


End file.
